Samantha Byrne
Private Samantha "Sam" Byrne, also called "duchashka" or "lovely duchess" by the Gorasni, was a female Gear soldier that fought in Delta-One during the Stranded Insurgency and the Lambent Pandemic. When the Coalition of Ordered Governments collapsed and was forced to abandon Vectes, Sam chose to go on the CNV Sovereign as part of the rapid response force that could assist several different settlements the COG remnants had set up. Sam was of the daughter of a Kashkuri liaison to the COG army and a Tyran Gear. Sam was the daughter of Sgt.Samuel Byrne, a Tyran Gear, and Sheraya Byrne, who was of Kashkuri origins and liaison for the Coalition of Ordered Governments at the Anvil Gate garrison in Anvegad, Kashkur. Her father was killed during the Siege of Anvil Gate, despite being given a chance to flee with his pregnant wife. This left Sheraya to raise Sam alone, and as she grew up, she would tell Sam stories about how Anvegad burned during the siege. During the last years of the Pendulum Wars, life in Anvegad was difficult, and Sam and the other townspeople faced food shortages. Fifteen years after Emergence Day, Sam was a Gear like her father, fighting on the frontlines against the Locust Horde. After the COG moved to the island of Vectes, Sam was assigned to an Explosive Ordinance Disposal Unit commanded by Major Aleksander Reid due to her expertise in explosives. Battle vs. Ashley Williams (by So-Pro Warrior) Word of the death of Marcus Fenix at the hands of Commander Shepard spreads quickly over Sera and Shepard quickly calls in Joker on the Normandy to pick him up and warn the rest of the team about the problems the COG might cause and now must leave the planet. On the Island of Vectes... Samantha Byrne and 4 COG Soldiers are scouting the area as they had heard that one of many Shepard's team members were in the area and are out to exact revenge for Marcus. One of the COG soldiers overhears a conversation and warns Samantha who orders the COG with the Longshot Sniper to take to the high ground to confirm it's Shepard's team mate. The Sniper climbs up a rocky hill and spots Ashley Williams and 4 Alliance Marines who are awaiting for a shuttle from the Normandy to land and pick them up. The COG sniper radio's Samantha and she and the other COG soldiers get into position to kill them. The COG Sniper takes aim at a Alliance Marine watching the area aims for the head and fires a shot killing the marine . Ashley yells at the other marines to take cover just as the COG with the Longshot finishes reloading and waits for someone to try and pop their head up. However a Alliance Marine not seen by the COG sniper as he was behind a damaged vehicle takes out his M-92 Mantis and aims at the COG Sniper and fires putting a bullet in his head . The marine puts away his M-92 and runs to join Ashley and the other marines but one of the COG soldiers pops up from behind cover and fires his Lancer at the marine and the marine is filled with lead . Another COG soldier takes out a Bolo Grenade and starts swinging it and runs out of cover and starts charging at the Alliance soldiers and tosses the grenade when he gets close enough and blows a Alliance marine over his cover however another Alliance marine pops up with a M-22 Eviscerator and blows a hole into the COG soldier's stomach . Ashley pops out of cover and throws a Mk 14 grenade at a COG soldier who is behind a large rock, as soon as it passes the rock Ashley remotely detonates the greande killing the COG soldier behind the rock . Samantha and the other COG soldier work their way behind Ashely and the other Alliance soldier and the COG soldier gets behind the Alliance Marine with his Gnasher Shotgun drawn and blows the marines head off Ashley sees this and takes aim with her M-8 and riddles the COG soldier full of rounds . Samantha tries to fire her Lancer but the gun jams and she revs up the Chainsaw bayonet and charges at Ashley, Ashley however sees this and as Samantha raises her Chainsaw to bring it down on Ashley, Ashley quickly rolls out of the way and the Chainsaw gets destroyed by the rock that was behind Ashley. Samantha tosses the Lancer and takes out her Snub pistol and starts firing as Ashley but the Kinetic barriers on Ashley's armor withstand the shots and she quickly dives to the ground, pulls out her M-5 Phalanx and fires at Samantha striking her in the arm and knee and Samantha falls to her knees and Ashley puts a round in her head . Ashley raises her gun in the air and yells in victory "FOR THE ALLIANCE!" Winner:Ashley Williams Expert's Opinion In the end Ashley Williams dominated in the Majority of X-Factors such as *'Training' *'Armor Metallurgy ' *'and Logistics' ''Ashley also dominated in the Close Range, Long Range, and Explosive Categories but the most important factor was Ashley Williams's armor that proved to be more tougher and protected more of her body failing in combat only failing 2.5% of the time compared to Samantha's armor that failed 97.5% as it wasn't tough and only protected a small amount of her body. That and Ashley's weapons were more better in shape as they never jammed and were reliable compared to the more unreliable weapons that Samantha wielded. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Category:Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors